Wine and Dancing
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: Harry's on one of his midnight walks, when he bumps into one Draco Malfoy. Somehow, sometime later, He finds himself Drinking wine and even Dancing with Draco Malfoy. Oneshot Lemon Fluff.


**A/N: I don't really know what to make of this. There's probably a lot more coming where this came from, but I just randomly get ideas for them. My first...uh...lemon thingy...I think. Lol, anyway read, review, and enjoy!**

**After glow: Wine and Dancing**

"Oooooh my god."

"Potter, as much of a god I am, don't make it sound like it's sex."

"But..it feels so good...it could be sex."

"I wouldn't call it sex. Jesus potter, it's just Wine. You act like you've never tasted it."

"Well I never said I did..."

There's a brief pause as Draco chokes on his wine. "You mean...you've never done it? You've never drank wine before?"

"I...well it's just...I..no." Harry finished weakly. Hiding himself behind the fresh glass of wine Malfoy had poured for him.

Really Harry didn't know what he was doing sitting by the conjured fire in this empty teacher's office. Harry originally wanted to be alone. He'd taken his invisibility cloak, and gone for a walk in the cold night air. It'd become habit really. Sending off Hermione and Ron, to bed. Waiting to hear Ron's breathing even out. Getting out of bed, still fully clothed, and grabbing his handy cloak off the bed with him.

It wasn't until tonight, that it'd changed. He'd been walking, really minding his own buisness, when all of the sudden he found himself on the floor with the cloak misplaced, and staring at a wide-eyed suprised Malfoy. They sat there for a few minutes, seemingly an eternity, before Malfoy simply got up and dusted himself off. He was starting to walk away, but Harry, just barely coming out of his own suprise that someone would be out this late, simply turned around and said.

"That's it?"

It took a moment, but Draco just turned around, the moonlight hitting his siler-blonde hair and making his amused smirk all too visible. "What do you mean that's it? Were you expecting something? An _apology?_"

"Not from you Malfoy. The last thing I'd expect however, is for you not to throw any sort of insult at me, regarding my parentage or how I'm so clumsy it's a wonder the dark lord hasn't killed me yet...that all he'd have to do was make me tie my own shoelaces."

Malfoy considered this for a moment, and started laughing. Harry couldn't believe it. The NERVE of this guy. He actually sat there for at LEAST fifteen minutes laughing. Sometimes just standing up fully, others bent over and holding his stomach. Either way, it was rather irritating.

"It wasn't that funny Malfoy. It was a feeble pun none worthy of...even you." Harry chagrined, at the still laughing form of Malfoy. "And bend over laughing one more time, and I'll make sure that you'll never be able to stand up straight again, or laugh for that matter."

Malfoy stopped at this finally. Just a few muffled sobs here, and a couple of light chuckles there. "You...think...you...can make...me...be in pain?" Malfoy asked, in between breaths, and just barely containing more laughter.

"There's not thinking involved...I'd do it."

"Well Potter, you're right about one thing. There isn't any thinking invovled, because you need a brain for that." Malfoy said, the smile still on his face.

"I'd rather have a heart then a brain." Harry retorted hastily. And for a fraction of a second, he wished he could take it back. But then again, this was Malfoy we ar talking about. MALFOY.

Though it is true that he may be a Malfoy, it is also true that he has feelings...Oh I know, it's almost too unthinkable of a thought to think...but believe it or not...

"What makes you think you can so much as judge me to know if I have a heart or not?" Malfoy replied, readjusting his robes, and looking down, all traces of a smile gone now.

"I..." Harry began meekly. But just seeing that smug bastard in front of him, only brought out the worst in him. "Maybe...Just Maybe...it's that you've been an evil bastard to me and everyone I've loved for the past sixteen years of my life. I don't know, that MIGHT have something to do with it."

Malfoy, almost didn't move at first. But finally, painstakingly slow he looked up. Then as smooth and confident as you might never imagine it possible, he glided over to Harry and stood about a passing breath's space away.

Harry found himself nervous. He'd never been this close to...anyone really. He suddenly found himself, oddly thankful that he'd brushed his teeth that night, and that he put on some cologne too. As if his mind was a person he almost reached up and slapped himself. This was Malfoy we were talking about, and Malfoy did not deserve good breath and great smelling cologne (if Harry did say so himself).

But still...he couldn't take that good breath and great smelling cologne away from Malfoy. He almost...didn't want to. No matter how much of a bastard Malfoy was to everyone, there really was no excuse for Harry's behavior.

"I...I'm sorry."

You could've cut the shock with a knife.

"What?"

"No matter what you do...there's no need for me to be so rude to you." Harry found himself thinking. After he had uttered that sentence, never breaking eye contact with Draco, he felt the earth had shifted. Something was off. The fact that he, Harry Potter, had apologized to none other than Draco Malfoy, had set the world teetering on edge. He could feel it. Almost imagine the world slipping of it's axis and then shattering into a million pieces at the revelation.

"Oh." Draco smirked. "And I'm a bad person and therefore have no choice but to be mean."

Harry realized what he said, and began to say something.

"No that's alright, that's alright. I really have been awful to you for so long. I deserve for you to hate me."

"I..I don't hate you."

"HELLO, POTTER! Wake up, I did not just apologize. Loser." And with that Draco smacked him on the forehead with a grin, and started to yet again walk away.

It seemed he knew that Harry would start after him, because just like that Malfoy was gone, running off done the corridors, passing through one after the other. Harry ran after him, just as expected, yelling out Malfoy's name. MALFOY! COME BACK! COME ON...COME--"

Just like that though, Harry was stopped, just when he thought Malfoy was gone. A hand covered his mouth and hot, minty breath ghosted across his neck. And as he was quite sure by the color and stench of Filch's teeth and breath, he knew it had to be Malfoy.

"Potter." He whispered quietly, breath snaking across over and over with each syllable. "You don't want us to get caught do you?"

Harry shivered and shook his head.

"Good." Harry could practically see the smile on Malfoy's face, without even looking. "Then follow me."

"But--"

"Nope." Malfoy simply said, and started walking down the corridor again.

They walked in silence. One not really wanting to talk to the other. And Harry was suprised. He was actually following Malfoy, somewhere where he didn't know of, and he'd apologized to that same person, his enemy of sixteen years. All in one night. If it got any wierder...well...Let's just say he hoped it didn't get any wierder.

They reached the dungeouns, and Malfoy flashed Harry a quick grin/smirk all rolled into one. He tapped his wand on what seemed to be empty space, but soon, after a bright flashing light, there was a doorway, that light was coming from all the cracks in.

"Come." Malfoy said.

And so..Harry did. Well...uh..he means to say...he went inside...Uh, Inside the Door that is.

Harry, ashamed at his own thoughts, was blushing furiously, and he stepped in the door malfoy was holding open for him.

"Potter. I'm going to show you something that I know will Rock your World. Trust me."

"That's the thing." Harry replied, with a gulp. "I don't know if I can trust you." Harry had found too many ways to interpret that sentence that Draco had said to him, and he was starting to really really regret come---going inside with him.

Malfoy bent over and was rustling through some cabinets, when a moment later he stood back up with a bottle of wine in his hands, and he flashed Harry a grin. "It's just wine...What'd you think I was going to show you?"

Your ability to test my lung capacity?

"Uh...I don't know." Harry slapped himself. He was NOT thinking this. He knew he liked boys, but...MALFOY?

"So" Malfoy said, breaking the silence, by pouring the wine into two glasses he conjured with his wand. "How are things?"

Harry could just sense the sarcasm and joy seeping off his voice and he couldn't take it any more. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING? WE ARE NOT! FRIENDS!"

Malfoy just placed the cups on the small coffee table between the two chairs that were sitting, old and dusty waiting to be used again. He muttered a few cleaning spells and the chairs and the tables were clean again, along with a roaring fire in the hearth.

"Just a cup of wine before bed...Surely you can handle that...unless you're a lightweight?" He asked, looking Harry up and down.

To distract himself from Malfoy's gaze Harry sat down and covered...himself...with the invisibility cloak. He decided that tonight, he was really horny, and if he didn't get out of here soon, he'd burst and actually...do more than drink wine...

"No. I can handle it thanks." Harry said shortly. About to taste the wine, finding it a distraction, as well as a reason to get out of here sooner.

"Potter."

"What?" came his curt reply.

"You're doing it wrong." He sighed.

"WHAT?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"The Wine. Don't take a sip yet, you obviously don't know how it's done." Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh..Well I don't know how to...fuck." Harry said, mumbling realizing he'd forgotten his letter to Sirius he was going to post.

Draco Smirked. "Well if you don't know how, I'm not sure I can teach you."

Harry choked on air, and he turned to Malfoy...very pale...and his words weren't helping his seemingly growing erection. "What did you say?"

Draco just sighs. "You're dancing around the issue."

"Am not."

"Speaking of dancing, The Yule Ball is coming up soon. Do you have a date?"

"No." Harry said just as curtly, putting his wine glass down, and waiting for Malfoy to get to the point.

"It's just as well. You probably don't even know how to dance properly."

"I will have you know that I think I can dance plenty fine." Harry said, about to take a sip of his wine. Tonight, he decided, was wierd. He also had a feeling it was going to get wierder.

"Get up."

"What? Why?"

"You're going to show me."

"Show you what?"

"How you dance stupid. If you dance 'plenty fine' that is, Potter."

"Fine." Harry said, pride getting to him. He stood up, forgetting about tasting his untouched wine.

Draco magicked on some music. It was latin ballroom.

Harry forgot about his hormones for a second and snorted. "How typical."

"Just dance potter. Shut the fuck up and dance."

It started off a bit slow. But it really picked up the pace faster than Harry could say "fine". He swung his hips from side to side, moving his arms barely, and moving in circles.

Draco snorted from the corner.

Harry grew a bit red in the face. He closed his eyes and willed this moment to never exist. He was just about to give up, walk away after splashing his cup of wine on Malfoy, and going to bed to take care of his...problems. But just as soon as this thought entered his head, so did another presence right behind him, and that presence was really close. Close enough so that Harry could feel EVERY inch of that presence's body.

"Like this." It breathed, and again, that feeling of hot, minty breath on his skin, made him shiver with...delight?

"No!" Draco uttered again when Harry wasn't quite getting it still. So he snaked an arm around Harry's stomach and pressed him further against his body. They were one now. Moving as one, big, sensual, dancing entity.

Harry, all dirty thoughts aside, found that he really did look better dancing like this. Draco was improving his technique. So He tried to memorize every step they were taking. Every movement, every half-step, quarter turn, and shimmy.

Then he felt hit. Hot, wet, and definitly not supposed to be there. He felt Draco biting his neck, nibbling on the same place, and sucking tenderly, alternating between the two.

Harry bit his tongue not to moan out in pleasure, instead, he tried to move away so he could properly kill Draco. and he said so. "I'm going to kill you."

"With what? That huge erection that's causing your clothes to be a little snug right now?" Draco asked, and he knew he had Harry. So he only continued biting.

Harry knew he wasn't going to get away. So he just slumped against Draco, and let him take over.

"There you go."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry Harry, I'm on top." Draco purred.

Harry could only growl and give Draco more access to his neck. He could feel the smirk on Draco's lips as they sucked on the vulnerable skin.

"Why are you doing this?" he breathed.

Just as he'd hoped, Draco had been distracted enough by that question to stop for a second. "You know Harry...I'm not all that bad. I actually...kind of...meantwhatIsaidaboutdeservingyourhate." he mumbled out

It was Harry's turn to smirk this time. "What was that?"

"I SAID...I sort of...meant what I said about deserving for you to hate me..."

"So you feel guilty?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Potter"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

With that, Draco crossed the room and took hold of Harry once more. This time, he didn't hesitate to close the space between them. He smashed his lips down onto Harry's with a kiss that seared with passion and love, and lust, and all of the above. Harry didn't really respond at first, but then, as he got more bold he pulled Draco towards him, one arm around his neck and the other around his waist, and he deepend the kiss, tilting his head for better access.

Draco soon broke the kiss. He needed air...they both did. As soon as he'd gotten the air he needed, he savagely tore at Harry's clothing, and Harry could only let him. Draco was soon working frustratedly at his own clothes when Harry took his wand and cut them into pieces, leaving Draco in his boxers.

Draco smirked. "That works too."

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Before Draco so could so much as grin, Harry took hold of the situation. He raced forward and leapt onto Draco and pushed him down on the couch with his lips. Harry climbed on top of Draco and slide his body so they were perfectly aligned.

"Agressive much?" Draco murmered against Harry's lips.

Harry didn't give a verbal response, only slide further down leaving a burning-wet trail of kiss and bites down Draco's stomach as he reached his boxers. Then he looked up at Draco and Draco was a little suprised to see a flash of uncertainty in Harry's eyes before Harry took his boxers into his mouth and drug them down towards his knees with his teeth.

Draco could've come righ there. But he didn't thankfully, and Harry slid again, like a sensual snake up to his waist where he stopped for a second, and then teasinly swirled his tongue around the tip of Draco's cock.

Draco only barely supressed his moan. Then Harry took his full length in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat and this time he couldn't and maybe even didn't to supress the moan of ecstacy that escaped his lips.

Harry took this as a sign of encouragement and went further, his hair falling all over the place and tickling Draco's stomach, making him even harder in Harry's mouth. The sight was an amazing one for Draco to take in. Harry's head bobbing up and down, and the little swirl he always did at the tip, and sometimes he'd very sneakily push the tip of his tongue into Draco's cock slit. It felt so god damn good.

Abrubtly at Draco's third moan, Harry stopped, and just sat there. He knew it killed Draco, to have lost such contact, and he was milking it for all it was worth.

Draco Groaned agitatedly. "P-o-t-t-er!" He drug out the name, in frustration.

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently, although Draco could just detect the slightest hitch in his husky voice.

"Don't stop!"

At this Harry leant forward and ran his tongue up Draco's shaft, very slowly, and then at the tip he murmered and purred out "I think...It's time to move on to something more pleasurable for the both of us."

Draco snapped his eyes open at this. Of course.

"But who--"

"You did just say you were on top right? Or has your Slytherin confidence gone down the drain?"

Draco growled and flipped their positions as a very suprised Harry landed on his stomach. "As a matter of fact, it hasn't."

Then, He licked at the base of Harry's neck and ran the length up of it, mentally noting how much it made Harry shiver in delight and pleasure. He, being a Malfoy, didn't ask Harry if it was alright before he did, but instead he just plunged a finger into Harry and didn't know he'd enjoy just how much shock and suprise Harry showed.

"M-Malfoy...what are you...doing?"

"You're on bottom Potter. I'm preparing you."

"M-M-Malfoy, it hurts."

"Shh, I know. Just relax." Draco said, even as he added another finger, stretching the tightness that was Harry.

Soon he found himself leaning down over Harry's writhing form and placing kisses and bites around his neck area, and he found it distracted Harry enough to make him relax. Not soon after, three and then four fingers were working their way inside of Harry and moving around, finding the spot that Draco hoped he could find.

"OH - MY- GOD!" Harry moaned out in one prolonged sentence as the sensation spread through him.

Draco smiled, and he realized this wasn't exactly helping to ease his bulging hard-on. He stopped suddenly, and withdrew the fingers.

"That was--" Harry was cut off as he gasped and felt something else that was definitly not a finger being pushed into him.

"Relax." Draco said, and then he forgot about all tenderness whatsoever and slammed into Harry.

Again and again Draco slammed himself in, and throwing his head back in pure pleasure. He was panting and sweating droplets all over Harry's back and he leaned in to kiss his neck.

"Potter."

"God Dr--Malfoy...oh my god..." Harry was panting heavily as well and he was moaning and whimpering, and Draco felt himself harden at the noise. Suddenly, the thought that Harry had almost said his name, was making him more likely to get off than he ever would have thought. This whole situation was really bizzare, and so in the dimming light of the fire, as he pounded into harry, he said the last thing he'd thought he ever would.

"Say my name."

"I---What?" Harry asked, still being fucked beyond words.

"Say. My. Name." Draco half-growled out with a few stops to bite Harry.

"OH GOD!." Harry moaned at the bites, and at the increasing pleasure he was getting. Harry was dangerously close to release.

"Not that it isn't flattering that you think so, Draco will suffice." Malfoy said.

"I---" Harry was beginning to enjoy this too much. "I...Oh god, Draco.."

Draco hissed in pleasure, and he could feel that he was just about to cum. Draco closed his eyes and leaned forward into Harry's ear.

"Louder." He whispered.

"DRACO, OH GOD, DRACO DRACO DRACO!"

"Beg for it. Beg for release."

"DRACO, please! " Harry whimpered. He didn't care that this was Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemisis for sixteen years, he didn't care that he was being submissive to him, or that he was screaming his name. All he felt was Draco inside him, and the immense pleasure he felt about it all.

The room was dark now, the fire having long gone out, and then it happened.

First Draco grabbed Harry's own cock and started slowly rubbing, and then he pumped it, hard and fast, and in time with his thrusts.

"Again." Draco commanded, biting Harry's ear, and licking at it.

And Harry couldn't help it.

"PLEASE Draco!"

With that, Draco and Harry came together. Harry could feel his seed splashing all over his stomach, and onto Draco's hand, as he could also feel Draco's own hot liquid fill him. Draco leaned his full weight onto Harry and then sighed. Exhausted.

Draco pulled out of Harry, and they sat like that for a while.

Harry was afraid to move. Afraid to break the spell they seemed to be under. He was afraid that after all they had just shared, Draco was gonna get up and leave him there to sit there for the night...or even rot there to death. Not caring either way.

So you can imagine his immense suprise when he heard Draco mutter something and suddenly he felt a warm blanket being put over them both, and Draco snaked an arm around Harry possessively and pulled him closer.

He could also feel Draco nibbling at his ear and so he relaxed into Draco, closing his eyes. Draco wasn't going anywhere.

"Thanks, Draco."

"So it's Draco now?" Malfoy chuckled, still biting at his ear, making a nice little habit.

"Fuck you."

"I just did, thanks."

"I blame it on the wine." Harry joked, snuggling closer, to give Draco better access.

"You didn't take a sip."

"You're dancing around the issue."

"Better than you can, no doubt." Draco snorted.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Fin


End file.
